This invention relates generally to the field of food packaging, and more particularly to a novelty date package.
Dried dates have been a popular and nutritional form of fruit for thousands of years. Dates are traditionally packaged in plastic boxes or poly bags or sold loosely and packaged by the purchaser and placed in a bag or box. Although these means of packaging dates are quite adequate, they do not impart any other meaning or quality other than the convenient transport of the dates. They also do not separate the dates thereby increasing the chance of bruising the dates during transport.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a novelty package for dried dates that individually positions and retains the dates on a series of stepped platforms.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novelty package for dried dates where each date is individually wrapped in a sleeve, each sleeve having a graphic image of a person.
Another object of the invention is to take advantage of the play on words between a date as defined by a fruit product and a date as defined as two people going out together.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
Novelty Date Package comprising: a series of stepped platforms forming a base for a package, each said platform having a plurality of recesses capable of removably retaining the lower portion of a date, a date retaining member for preventing the side to side motion of the dates on each platform, a laminated plastic and paper sleeve that surrounds the front and side portions of each date, each said sleeve having a printed image of a person, each said sleeve partially covering the front each date so that the sides and top of each date are visible, a removable and replaceable clear cover that slips over said stepped platform base that helps protect and retain said dates, and a graphic card member that covers a portion of the top, bottom and sides of said date package.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments to the invention, which may be embodied in various forms. It is to be understood that in some instances various aspects of the invention may be shown exaggerated or enlarged to facilitate an understanding of the invention.